Field
Embodiments described herein relate to the field of musical collaborations.
Background
Latency is the biggest issue in accomplishing the goal of a virtual “jam session” or a virtual “drum circle” among multiple devices. Latency may occur due to a delay in data reaching a second device from a first device. For example, if the first device is located in one part of the world and the second device is located in another part of the world, there may be a higher delay in communication than if the two devices are in the same city or the same room.
In the musical field, timing is very important as a slight delay may result in a musical composition that is off-key or musically incorrect. For example, a slight delay of a guitar rift generated at a first device on a drum loop generated at a second device may lead to a musical composition that sounds “off.”
Accordingly, in order to facilitate a virtual “jam session” or a virtual “drum circle” among multiple devices (located at any geographical location), there is a need for a technology that compensates or accounts for the latency introduced during communication. The present application solves this issue and allows participants to play with zero latency to thereby allow the generation of a sound musical composition (i.e., so everyone can play on the same beat).